La mort d'un grand sorcier
by eriol1
Summary: SUTE TOME 5, première journée pour Harry et ses amis. Une journée remplit de tristesse.
1. Default Chapter

LA MORT D'UN GRAND SORCIER  
  
3 février 2007  
  
Ce fut sûrement ce jour que personne n'oublia a Poudlard, le jour ou l'être de protection éteignit le feu dans ses yeux, le jour ou le pouvoir de Voldemort grandit et le jour ou Albus Dumbledore mourut. Cette journée est ce que j'ai encore la force de vous la raconter cette journée de mars ou le monde des sorciers est tomber dans un gouffre sombre. Où le sorcier qu'on croyait disparut à fait son apparition et celui qu'on croyait immortelle est tomber dans l'ombre. Vous croyez que se que je dit est peut être un peu trop. Mais l'homme qui est mort en cette journée du 24 mars était pour moi un exemple ainsi que la plupart des personnes qui le côtoyait. Je met en mot ce jour pour que dans les années sombre qui dure aujourd'hui et peut être qui durons éternellement jusqu'à ce que le mal périsse personne n'oublie cette journée qui fut si sombre à l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard.  
  
Signer : Harry Potter, Auror 


	2. 20 mars

Voilà mon premier chapitre j'espère qu'il va vous plaire  
  
20 Mars  
  
Le temps pluvieux de mars était bien présent se matin la lorsque la nouvelle arriva. J'était descendu avec Ron et Hermione à la grande salle pour le petit déjeuner. Personne ne se doutait de la nouvelle que le professeur Mcgonagall allait nous annoncer. Juste les joyeuses discussions sur les vacance de Pâques, le Quittich et les cours. Mcgonagall fut une des dernières professeurs à entré dans la salle. Je ne l'avait jamais vu aussi pale et aussi sans vie que ce matin là. Elle alla jusqu'à la table des professeurs et après avoir dit quelqu'un mot au professeur Rogue, elle cognat sur son verre pour demander notre attention. Plusieurs comme moi avait remarquer que quelque chose n'allait pas. Le professeur Mcgonagall qui était si calmes et strict paraissait fatiguer et veille. C'est d'une voix sans vie qu'elle se mit a nous parler.  
  
- Cher élève je ne sait comment vous dire se que je m'apprête a vous annoncer alors je vais aller au vif du sujet. Comme vous l'avez remarquer le professeur Dumbledore n'est pas la depuis deux jours. Certaine rumeur sont partie disant qu'il était partit au Ministère de la Magie et bien je vous dit que sait faux. C'est nous qui avons partit cette nouvelle pour vous cacher la vérité. Le professeur Dumbledore et bien à Poudlard mais très mal au point. Depuis des jours il a de la fièvre et parle en délirant dans son sommeil.  
  
Cette nouvelle inattendu fit un effet de boulet de canon sur moi. Comme si pendant quelqu'un instant on m'avait empêcher de respirer. Et d'après se que je voyait je n'était pas le seul. Ron était tellement sidéré qu'il ne remarqua pas que le verre qu'il était entrain de remplir débordait. Hermione tremblait. Au autres table plusieurs visage joyeux était virer au drame. La seul table qui avait encore des visage heureux et peut être même des sourires était comme vous vous en doutez celle des Serpentard. Malfoy avait un petit sourire au coin des lèvres comme si il avait participer a cette événement si tragique et il en était heureux. Si Mcgonagall ne c'était pas remis a parler je pense que je me serait lever pour aller lui régler son compte.  
  
- Je sait que cette nouvelle est un choque pour chacun de vous mais je croit que vous deviez le savoir. J'ai encore l'espoir que l'on va trouver l'antidote qui pourra le guérir. En attendant je vous demande puisque sait moi qui s'occupe de l'école et que je n'est pas le même pouvoir que le professeur Dumbledore pour faire régner la discipline dans l'école j'aimerais que chacun des élèves se forcent pour aider a faire régner le calme dans Poudlard. Sur c'est mots bonne appétit.  
  
Manger, manger après se qu'elle venait de nous annoncer qui aurait pu avaler quoi que se soit. Certainement pas moi. Je n'est qu'une envie disparaître, disparaître au fond du gouffre pour aller rejoindre mon père, ma mère et Sirius. Je me lève et quitte la grande salle j'ai une envie de rester seul. Seule avec ma peine et mon chagrin. Ron et Hermione ne mon pas arrêter je pense qu'il comprenne se que je ressent. Mcgonagall avait dit pouvoir trouver l'antidote mais dans sa voix j'avais bien vu qu'elle n'avait plus d'espoir. Si Dumbledore mourrait alors le monde de la sorcellerie serait handicaper contre les forces de Voldemort dont la menace allait en grandissant. Sans m'en rendre conte j'avais marcher jusqu'au bord du lac. Comme sa aurait pu être facile de tout finir. De se laisser couler pour ne jamais remonter dans l'eau fraîche de ce mois de Mars. Mais pourtant quelqu'un chose m'en empêchait. Une petite chose me retenait à la vie. Si je disparaît qui vengera mais parents, mon parrain et Dumbledore. Personne c'est sure. Chacun dans ce monde avait déjà ses problème à régler et c'était a moi de régler les miens. C'est alors que des bruits de pas se fit entendre derrière moi. Je me retourna et vit les professeur Lupin marcher vers moi. Il semblait inquiet.  
  
- Harry est ce que ça va. Quand tu as quitté la Grande Salle j'ai eu peur que tu fasses une bêtise.  
  
- Je suis désoler de vous avoir inquiéter. J'avais besoins d'être seul.  
  
- Je comprend qu'après la nouvelle que tu viens d'entendre tu sois triste mais il faut garder espoir qu'il va guérir.  
  
- Pourquoi me demander vous de garder espoir quand je vois que dans votre cœur il est déjà parti?  
  
Après avoir dit cette phrase je vit le visage du professeur Lupin devenir embarrasser.  
  
- En effet je n'est plu beaucoup d'espoir qu'il va sans sortir.  
  
- Pourquoi est ce que Voldemort s'attaque toujours au personne qui me sont cher. On dirait qu'il le fait exprès.  
  
- Je pense Harry qu'il le fait exprès mais il ne faut pas que cela de désespère Harry tu dois le combattre  
  
- Mais pourquoi parce que je fait partie d'une stupide prophétie qui dit que je devrait tuer Voldemort. Je ne suis pas capable de supporter se poids plus celui de la mort de Sirius qui n'est pas si loin.  
  
Sans m'en rendre compte des larmes avaient commencé à couler le long de mes joue. Lupin se pencha vers moi et il me donna un mouchoir et me prit dans ses bras. Je me sentait bien, je n'avait pas pleuré depuis longtemps. Je me sentait bien et j'était content qu'une personne puisse m'écouter. Je laissa partir cette peine de mon corps, cette peine que j'avait garde trop longtemps en moi. Après quelques instant je m'était calmer je me relâcha de l'étreinte de Remus et je releva la tête lui aussi avait les larmes au yeux il me regarda et me sourit.  
  
- Harry je sait que je ne suis pas ton parrain mais je ne te laisserais pas te perdre dans les ténèbres qui t'entoure. Si tu as besoin de quoi que se soit sache que je serait toujours là si tu as besoin d'aide.  
  
-J e sait et je vous remercie pour tous ce que vous faite vous met vraiment précieux.  
  
- Ça me fait vraiment plaisir se que tu me dis, pour moi aussi tu es important sa me ferais plaisir que tu m'appelle Remus quand nous sommes tous les deux.  
  
- Entendu  
  
- Bien on ferais mieux de rentrer du devrais retourner dans ton dortoir pour te reposer.  
  
- Je pense que je vais suivre ton conseil Remus.  
  
Je quitta Remus a l'entrer du château et me dirigea seul vers la salle commune des Gryffondors perdu dans mes penser. C'est inconsciemment que je me rendis à la tour et prononça le mot de passe qui permettait de faire tourner le tableau. Des que je mit un pied je fut arrêter par Ron et Hermione.  
  
- Harry où étais-tu nous t'avons chercher partout  
  
- J'ai eu une discussion avec le professeur Lupin  
  
- Au sujet de la nouvelle de ce matin  
  
- Oui  
  
- Moi aussi sa ma fait un choque mais il faut continuer de garder espoir  
  
- Sans vouloir te fâcher Ron je ne sait pas si on peut encore garder une étincelle d'espoir  
  
- Tu n'est pas la seul Hermione qui n'a plus aucun espoir.  
  
- Oui, mais la seul chose que je voudrais c'est que si Dumbledore à été empoisonner se que je suis plus que sure, c'est que le coupable soit prit.  
  
- Oui tu as raison Hermione moi aussi j'aimerai bien que le coupable soit arrêter.  
  
- La seul façon est de mener une enquête selon moi.  
  
- Oui sûrement , mais pour le moment je ne suis pas vraiment en état de commencer des recherches  
  
- Oui je suis d'accord avec toi Harry et je pense que je vais aller me reposer dans ma chambre.  
  
Hermione se leva puis après nous avoir dit au revoir elle monta l'escalier qui menait au dortoir des filles. Après quelque minute Ron se tourna vers moi.  
  
- Que va tu faire maintenant.  
  
- Je vais aller à la tour d'astronomie j'ai besoin de prendre l'air.  
  
Sans attendre sa réponse je prit la direction de la tour d'astronomie. En chemin je me penchait sur les derniers événement depuis ce matin. L'annonce de la maladie de Dumbledore me rendais vraiment triste. Oui c'est vrai pendant l'été et au début de l'année scolaire je lui en voulait de m'avoir cacher la prophétie. Et je lui avait dit que je ne voulait plus le voir.  
  
Flash Back  
  
Je me dirigeais vers le bureau de Dumbledore. Il m'avait demander de venir le voir après le banquet de début d'année. Je ne pensait pas que cela signifiait des bonnes nouvelles à me donner. Depuis l'année dernière je l'haissait et je l'ignorais complètement et je ne voulait absolument rien s'avoir de lui. J'était rendu devant le gargouille qui gardait l'entrée devant le bureau du directeur. Mes pas montait les marches que j'avais vu tant de fois. Je cogna et rentra après l'accord de Dumbledore. Je le vit avec le même sourire, la même bonne humeur. Après la mort de Sirius je n'avais plus ni sourit ni rit et lui était toujours la heureux., c'est peut- être la raison pourquoi je commençais la discussion aussi bêtement.  
  
- Vous vouliez me voir MONSIEUR le directeur.  
  
Dumbledore du être un peu surpris par le ton que je prit car il me regarda longtemps avant de me répondre.  
  
- Oui j'aimerais te demander pourquoi as-tu été si distant avec les membre de l'ordre du phénix cette été.  
  
- Pourquoi poser une question dont la réponse ne vous est pas inconnu?  
  
- Tu es frustré que je t'es cacher la prophétie ainsi que je t'aille obliger d'aller je chez le Dursley pour toute les vacances d'été.  
  
- Oui c'est vrai, mais je suis surtout frustré que on me mette à l'écart comme si j'était un monstre.  
  
- Voyons Harry se n'est...  
  
-ATTENDER avant de répondre que se n'est pas vrai. Qu'est ce que je représente pour vous, un héros qui à le pouvoir de devenir un assassin ou d'être la victime. Une personne qui est la pour vous offrir un monde meilleur. Et j'ai vu votre idée d'engager Lupin pour me surveiller ainsi vous le présidant de l'ordre vous avez l'œil sur moi. Sur la créature qui ne mérite pas d'avoir des personne qui l'aime. Et bien je vais vous dire de ne pas compter sur moi pour cette maudite prophétie j'ai assez perdu dans cette guerre pour que l'on décide de mon futur.  
  
Se sur j'ai claquer la porte sans lui laisser le temps de dire autre chose.  
  
Fin du Flash Back  
  
À quoi cela me sert de me rappeler ses mauvais souvenir sa me fait encore plus mal maintenant. Mes pas ayant fini de me mener vers ma destination je regarda le parc de Poudlard encore plein en ce dimanche. Le vent me frappa au visage, oublier ma vie et les événement qui l'avait frapper, mais je ne pouvais les oublier. Je ne les oublierais jamais car je n'est aucun pouvoir sur mes penser. Je ne suis qu'une pièce dans ce jeu d'échec la plus forte mais la plus vulnérable car si je le pouvais peut-être que je serait déjà  
  
MORT  
  
Réponse aux Reviews  
  
Raziel : Merci pour ta reviews et pour répondre à ta question. Pourquoi je les publier seul est que c'est un peu comme mon intro  
  
Kirua : Tu as raison je devrais écrit plus vite mais que veux tu je m'excuse. ok  
  
Laika la Louve : Je suis contente que sa te plaise 


	3. 21 mars

Chapitre 2 21 mars

Le soleil se leva sur les tourelles de l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard. Les élèves devraient commencé à ce lever pour aller en cours, dans leur insouciance habituel. Pourtant ce matin le château avait perdu de son enthousiasme habituel. Je me leva de mon lit avec difficulté ne sachant pas si les nouvelles de ce jour seraient bonnes ou mauvaises. Ron était déjà debout, habillé près à descendre à la grande salle pour le petit déjeuner. D'après se que je voyait il était levé depuis une bonne heure. Moi aussi si je n'étais pas rentré à 1:00 du matin dans le dortoir des garçons je serais déjà debout.

- Alors Harry bien dormi.

- Autant que toi je penses.

- Je vois. Allons rejoindre Hermione dans la salle commune elle doit déjà être réveillée.

- Oui allons y.

En effet, Hermione était assise dans un fauteuil près du feu. Elle se forçat à sourire quand elle nous vit. Elle me demanda quand même.

- J'aimerais juste être sur qu'hier n'a pas été un cauchemar et que c'est vrai que Dumbledore est en danger de mort.

- J'aurais aimer te répondre que sans était un mais malheureusement ceci est la pure vérité.

- Et bien allons affronter cette nouvelle journée avec courage

Dans la grande salle je remarquas que comme nous la plupart des élèves n'avaient pas dormit. Les professeur aussi semblaient épuisés, Macgonagall était la pire de tous. Je me servis et mangeas sans grand appétit notre journée commençait en DCFM et finissait avec un double cours de potion que Ron avait la chance de manquer car lui avait divination. C'est d'un pas maussade que nous nous dirigions vers notre premier cous. Lupin était déjà là d'après se que je voyait il avait du déjeuner très tôt car je ne l'avais pas vu dans la Grande Salle. La conversation que j'avais eu hier avec lui me revint en mémoire. Je me promis d'aller le remercier à la fin du cours pour le soutien qu'il m'avait donné.

Le cours commença sans grand enthousiasme de la par du professeur. Ne se sentant sûrement pas capable de donner le cours Remus nous écrivit plusieurs pages à lire au tableau et nous demanda de faire un résumé pour le prochain cours. Je sortis mon livre et commença à lire pourtant mes pensées se mirent à vagabonder loin de toute chose. À la place de regarder les pages je regardais les visages des étudiants qui essayait tant bien que mal de se concentrer sur leur lecture. Lavande et Parvati ne parlait pas ensemble comme il le faisait habituellement une d'elle lisait tandis que l'autre regardait par la fenêtre. Mon regard se tourna aussi vers la fenêtre où le temps semblait avoir changé pour accueillir la nouvelle. Je croyait que nous aurions eu droit à une journée ensoleillée pour nous permette de nous changer les idées mais le temps semblait vouloir se jouer de nous avec ses énormes nuages gris qui cachaient le soleil et le ciel bleu. Aucun n'oiseau ne volait près de la fenêtre, seul le bruit du vent semblait rompre le silence qui pesait dans cette classe autre fois si joyeuse. La cloche sonna enfin nous libérant de cette atmosphère irrespirable où flottaient la peur et le désespoir. Je me dépêcha de remettre mes affaire dans mon sac et me dirigea vers le bureau du professeur accompagné de Ron et Hermione.

- Bonjour professeur Lupin.

- Bonjour Harry, mais tu sais bien qu'hier je tes demandé de m'appeler Remus et cela compte pour vous deux aussi; dit-il en montrant Ron et Hermione qui se tenaient derrière moi.

- Je sais je m'excuses.

- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser pour cela Harry. Que voulais-tu me dire?

- Je voulais te remercier pour hier sa ma fait vraiment du bien de te parler.

- À moi aussi Harry cela ma fait du bien car je m'en voulait qu'au début de l'année tu penses que Dumbledore met engagé pour te surveiller.

- J'ai changé d'avis sur ce sujet depuis fort longtemps.

- Tu aurais du venir me voir moi qui m'en suis voulu jusqu'à maintenant.

- Je sait mais tu comprend que puisque j'avais honte de tous se que j'avais pu te dire de méchant je ne voulais pas vraiment venir m'excuser.

- Et je ne t'en veut pas pour cela ton père était pareil.

- J'aimerais bien qu'un jour où l'autre on est une discussion tu pourrais ainsi me parler de mon père, de ma mère et aussi de Sirius.

- Oui mais pas aujourd'hui. Pour le moment tu devrais aller manger tu en n'as grand besoin.

- Oui au revoir.

- Au revoir et faite attention à vous trois.

Arrivé à la grande salle je remarqua l'absence d'une grande majorité des élèves.

- Je comprend; fit Hermione. La majorité ne doivent pas avoir grand appétit et j'aurais bien passé le dîner s'il ne fallait pas que je prennes des forces pour le cours de Rogue.

- Je vous plains bien que je penses que le professeur Trelawney va se lancer dans ses grands discours sur le fait que Dumbledore risque de mourir dans d'atroce souffrance.

- Je ne pense pas que se soit un sujet pour plaisanter Ron.

- Harry à raison parlons plutôt d'autre chose pendant le dîner.

Le dîner se déroula en parlant des chances que l'Angleterre fasse la finale ou des nouvelles tendances modes. Plusieurs personnes sont venu se joindre à la conversation même si je sentais que beaucoup étaient tendus. Nous nous rendîmes sans presse vers la classe de Rogue peut importe si nous récoltions une retenue ou non. Avec moi et Hermione seul Neville et Seamus était encore dans le cour de Rogue. Puisque Seamus voulais devenir Auror comme moi et Neville Magicomage ils n'avaient pas le choix de passer encore deux ans dans les cachots de Rogue. Plusieurs Serpentard étaient déjà arriver dont celui que j'aurais voulu à tout prit éviter. Bien que de toute façon il faudrait l'affronter un jour où l'autre. Il m'avait vu et il était près à ouvrir les hostilités. Je m'était promis de ne pas me battre avec lui et peut importe se qu'il dirait c'était le moment de faire preuve de patience.

-Tiens mais voilà Potter. Et dit tu ne voudrais pas une carte d'invitation nous faisons une petite fête demain soir dans la salle commune pour fêter cette heureux événement.

Plusieurs rirent retentir mais quand même moins que les autres fois, la plaisanterie de Malefoy n'avait pas plus a tous le monde.

-Non je suis désolé Malefoy je penses que je n'irais pas.

-Dommage, mais tu sais maintenant il vont peut être nous trouver un directeur responsable qui serait près à renvoyer certaines personnes disons peu fréquentables.

-Je ne vois qu'une personne peu fréquentable ici Malefoy.

-Vraiment Potter et bien nous verrons bien que se passera t'il mais d'après moi après la mort de cet imbécile plusieurs choses vont changer.

-Je vous prierais monsieur Malefoy de mesurer vos paroles.

Le professeur Rogue c'était glissé hors de sa salle de classe sans que personne ne l'aperçoit la plupart trop occuper à regarder la dispute entre Malefoy et moi. C'était la première fois que je le voyais réprimander Malefoy sur un sujet quelconque mais il est vrai que c'était grâce à Dumbledore qu'il avait peut remonter la pente et devenir un espion pour l'ordre au lieu de finir à Azkaban. Ces yeux noirs glacés étaient dirigés vers Malefoy et non sur moi pour une fois. Il ne semblait pas aussi atteint que les autres professeurs bien que se soit peut être parce qu'il était un des seuls à savoir bien cacher ses sentiments. Pour ainsi que je pouvais le remarquer je n'étais pas le seul à trouver la réaction du professeur Rogue un peu étrange. La plupart des élèves surtout les Serpentard c'étaient mit à le dévisager. Malefoy lui ne semblait pas vouloir répondre quoique ce soit trop surpris.

-Puisque vous semblez avoir perdu votre langue monsieur Malefoy je penses qu'il serait inutile que je vous demande des excuses pour les paroles que vous venez de prononcer par contre j'ai l'immense regret de vous annoncer que j'enlèves 10 points à votre maison.

Derrière le regard de Malefoy je pouvais facilement déchiffrer ses sentiments. Passant de la colère à la vengeance. Je penses que le professeur venait de se faire un nouveau ennemi et en plus dans sa propre maison.

-Si personne n'a rien à ajouter je pense que cela serait bien que ton le monde rentre pour que nous puissions enfin commencer le cours.

Silencieux je m'installa au fond de la classe à côté d'Hermione essayant de ne pas me tromper dans les mesures des ingrédients pour la potion d'invisibilité que nous faisions. Je comprend que Rogue n'est pas été d'accord avec les paroles prononcés par Malefoy mais je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il aurait l'audace d'enlever des points à Malefoy. Décidément pendant ces derrières heures beaucoup de choses avaient changé et comme Malefoy l'avait dit cela allait continuer.

Voilà le troisième chapitre est finit. Je ne penses pas que se soit mon meilleur, je vais essayer de faire mieux pour le prochain. Voilà les réponses au reviews.

Kloona Patmol: Merci pour ton reviews cela me fait très plaisir.

Gandalf le Blanc AGC: Je suis désolée encore pour les fautes dans ce chapitre je me suis trouvée une beta reader, mais j'avais tellement hâte de poster ce nouveau chapitre que je ne lui est pas envoyer pour la correction, mais je le ferais la prochaine fois.

El Padawan: Je doit dire que tuer Dumbledore ne me dérange pas vraiment puisque je ne l'aimee pas (SVP n'arrête pas de lire cette fic même si je tes dit ça). Mais ne t'inquiète pas il aura une mort quand même correcte (pas trop parce que j'ai quelques idées, bon ok j'arrête je ne veux pas te désespérer.)


End file.
